


I'm going to do naughty things...

by rileynoah



Series: #SanversWeek [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Smut, They're drunk and dont wanna take advantage of each other, listen i was just trying to stay inside my theme, so mutual masturbating it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileynoah/pseuds/rileynoah
Summary: Maggie and Alex are a little too drunk for proper sex.#SanversWeek Day 3 Prompt: "You're Drunk."





	I'm going to do naughty things...

**Author's Note:**

> Did you think that I was playing? Did you think it was a joke? It's not a joke. I'm writing smut every fucking day for these prompts. Tomorrow is Hogwarts AU. It must be weird to write Hogwarts Sex, I hear you saying... It really isn't. Stay tuned.
> 
> [OLIVE IS BETA GOALS.](http://404artnotfound.tumblr.com)
> 
> [catch me on tumblr (letswreakhavoc)](http://letswreakhavoc.tumblr.com)

~~~~~

It was Alex’s idea to switch out game night for a night at the bar together. Everyone had been in a good mood. Cadmus had been underground for a while, and all thoughts and worries about some further apocalypse were buried in the backs of their minds. Lucy was back in town, immediately taking Alex’s side about _‘c’mon guys, let’s go out and have some fun!’_

So that’s where they find themselves, at one in the morning. Feeling free enough, with the assurance of their designated flyer, to get a little loose, and drink a little more than usual.

A lot more than usual. 

And it’s the best feeling ever.

Because now they’re drunk. Both of them. And not in a depressed, self destructive way, like they usually are.

But in a playful, giggly way that is pretty much entirely new to both of them.

They are both wildly intoxicated enough that Kara has to fly them home separately for fear of dropping one or both of them. Mostly because they really won’t stop bundling each other into walls to kiss messily. 

“You two have to stop making out so I can… you know…” Kara mimes picking them both up and grimaces at her sister. Alex barely stops kissing Maggie for a whole second to tell her _‘just five more minutes, Kara’._

Five minutes later, including four minutes of Kara grumbling, Alex is unceremoniously dumped onto her bed by a severely disgruntled Supergirl. She disappears and reappears in a flash, now holding a glass of water that she helps Alex drink messily.

“Keep drinking that, I’m going to go get your girlfriend.” Kara mutters before disappearing again, out of the window this time. She’s already gone by the time Alex reacts, smiling dopily and muttering.

“I love my girlfriend.” 

Kara must still hear her, however, because barely three minutes later she is climbing back through the window gingerly with a windswept Maggie clutching her neck tightly. 

“You’re adorable, even blind drunk.” Kara sighs as she places Maggie down on the bed, being only a little gentler with her than she was with Alex, because she’s not quite sure if she’s at the level of friendship with Maggie where she can roughhouse with her a little, like she does Alex. 

Kara gets Maggie a glass of water as well, watching over the pair of them carefully until they both finish their glass and hand them back to Kara.

“I’m going to go back to the bar and make sure everyone else is alright.” Kara informs them, readying to leave. She’s almost made it out of the apartment unscathed until she hears Maggie call out, still slurring heavily.

“Lil’ Danversssssss…” Maggie hisses on the S loudly. “Make sure you turn your super hearing off!”

“Why?” Kara grimaces, glancing up at the bed, unsure if she even wants to know.

“I’m gon’ do naughty things to your sister.” 

“Maggie!” Alex hisses, slapping Maggie’s arm before giggling loudly. “Don’ tell Kara that.”

Maggie shrugs clicking her tongue and shooting a finger gun at Kara, who has her head in her hands, mumbling under her breath. 

“You were warned.” And with that, she pulls herself slowly on top of Alex to kiss her again, very loudly, drowned out only by Kara’s groan. With that, Kara has disappeared without bothering to say goodbye, and Maggie grins into the kiss.

“You ever had drunk sex, Al?” She asks quietly, shifting slightly so that she can lay gently on Alex’s chest and still reach her jaw and neck for kisses. Alex frowns, like it’s taking all of her concentration to remember the answer to Maggie’s question.

“Yessss. I’ve- I have had lotsa drunk sex.” Alex frowns again, and then nods decisively with a small smile. Maggie only stays silent, knowing that Alex will tell her if she is comfortable.

“Wasn’ good sex, though…” Alex does continue, the hand she doesn’t have wrapped around Maggie’s waist gesticulates wildly. Her eyes flutter shut as she recalls the memories of her college days. “Remember I told you about my party phase?”

Maggie nods, pouting slightly at the memory of Alex talking about her turmoiled past. 

“All of that was-” 

Maggie cuts her off with a kiss, leaning up unsteadily on her arms as Alex tries to deepen the kiss. She hates Alex’s pain, and her intoxication is only fueling her desire for Alex to feel better, to have better experiences. She wants to give Alex better memories. Her drunk brain, in response, gives her a terrible idea.

“Want to have better drunk sex?” Maggie asks against her lips, and Alex moans, nodding quickly and deepening their kiss. Clothes begin to shed, albeit slowly. Alex’s henley gets stuck for a few awkward moments, causing Maggie to burst out laughing as she tries to shakily untangle the fabric from Alex’s head. They get stuck again on Maggie’s jeans, the pair that are so sinfully tight that they even have trouble getting them off sober sometimes.

They’re naked, making out sloppily, insatiably, on top of the comforter, before Maggie’s brain catches up with her slightly and she pulls back, concerned about where this is going.

“What about you?” Alex asks, distracting Maggie from her sidetracked thoughts. “Have you had drunk sex?”

Maggie nods, pressing light kisses into Alex’s neck and collarbone, but moving no further down her body. 

“Same sorta shit. Getting drunk and having mediocre sex to forget about…” Maggie waves a hand around awkwardly. “Stuff.”

“We should definitely make better memories.” Alex grins, pressing up to rejoin their lips. Maggie moans, but pulls away after a few moments to look down at Alex seriously, making her concern known.

“Al, I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“You aren’t.” Alex shakes her head and frowns. “I’m consenting, s’all good.”

Alex’s slurred speech is enough to have Maggie backing further away, shaking her head.

“It’s not consent if you’re drunk.”

“You’re drunk, too.”

“Yeah, I know.” Maggie grimaces, fighting her arousal. “s’not a good idea.”

“But I really want to.” Alex whines, but doesn’t make a move to touch Maggie, who stares down at Alex with a mixed expression of arousal and confliction. 

“I do too, Al.” Maggie admits, letting Alex lean up and kiss her gently. “But it’s really probably not a good idea.” 

“What if…” Alex drawls, her speech slow and hazy, her smile wide and mischievous. “What if you tell me what to do and I touch myself.”

Maggie sucks a sharp breath in, pressing her forehead against Alex’s collarbone and shuddering at the implications.

“This way I’m only actually doing what I want to do. If you tell me something I don’t want, I have full control to stop it- right? Cuz I’m doing it to myself.” 

It's some half brain drunk logic, but she also isn't wrong. Alex barely waits for a response, hearing Maggie’s conflicted groan and sweeping a hand down her body, and towards her centre.

“Al, are you sure?” Maggie asks, eyes trained on the way Alex dips her fingers slowly into her waiting heat, gathering her arousal and drawing wide, lazy circles around her clit.

“You can go to sleep if you want.” Alex says, and Maggie isn’t sure if it’s supposed to be teasing or serious. “But I won’t be able to until I deal with this.” 

As if to press her point, Alex’s hips jerk slightly as her fingers swipe her clit a little harder, and she whines into Maggie’s skin, receiving a moan back in tandem. 

“You know you could do the same.” Alex pants out, and Maggie is scrambling to reposition herself onto the bed beside Alex, slipping a hand between her body and the mattress. She hisses as her fingers swipe past her clit none too gently, and she knows this will probably be over quick. She’s never had the best stamina when she’s drunk, and when you combine that with her stamina when it comes to Alex Danvers- she’s in for the shortest build up of her life.

“Are you wet?” Alex asks her in that raspy tone of voice and _fuck_ if she isn’t already trembling.

“Yeah.” Maggie breaths. “You?”

“Mmhmm.” Alex mumbles, her eyelids heavy but not quite shut as she studies Maggie’s face through hazy eyes. She whimpers and groans in tandem with Maggie as they both speed up.

“Goddamnit, Al. I want to fuck you so- can you-” Maggie stutters along with her hips as she starts to unravel. “Inside, Alex.” 

Alex complies, grunting when she has something to contract around, keeping steady pressure on her slippery clit as she fucks herself towards a messy orgasm that she’s sure she’ll remember for a long time, drunk or not.

“Are you going to cum?” 

“Are you?”

“Together.” Alex moans, closing the gap between them in a dishevelled kiss. Maggie cums barely a second after Alex hurtles over the edge, and their screams are muffled by each other's lips as they ride it out together.

“Holy fuck.” Alex mutters, breath hitting Maggie’s face.

“Good?” Maggie asks.

Alex only nods, too breathless to respond verbally and too sleepy to form a coherent sentence anyway. 

“We’re gonna regret drinking this much in the morning.” Alex mumbles, and Maggie snorts.

“We can suffer through it together, Danvers.” She smiles, kissing Alex’s temple gently. “I’m sure we’ll be alright.”

~~~~~


End file.
